pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mankey
| backcolor= | textcolor=Black| name=Mankey jname=(マンキー Mankiie)| image=Mankey.png| ndex=056| evofrom=None| evointo=Primeape| gen=Generation I| pronun= MANK-ee | hp=40| atk=80| def=35| satk=35| sdef=45| spd=70| total=305| species=Pig Monkey Pokémon| type= | height=1'08"| weight=61.7 lbs| ability=Vital Spirit *Anger Point| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Mankey (マンキー Mankey) is a -type Pokémon. It evolves into Primeape starting at level 28. Biology Appearance Mankey is a small, monkey like Pokémon which also is like a pig. The are a mostly tan in color, with long limbs and a tail. They have a pig nose due to it being the Pig Monkey species. Special Abilities Mankey can have the abilities Vital Spirit or Anger Point. Vital Spirit allows Mankey to be immune to sleeping. Anger Point raises Mankey's Attack when it is hit by a critical hit. Mankey are very easy to anger. When angry, they attack anything that crosses their paths. Appearances In the Anime Main Article Ash's Primape In the anime, a Mankey stole Ash's trademark cap. After James kicked it, the Mankey soon evolved into a Primeape which Ash then caught after subduing its rampage with Charmander. Game Info Game Locations |redblue=Route 5-8 (Red only) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Route 3, 4, 22, 23 |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Route 9, 42 (Gold only) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 3, 4, 22, 23, Rock Tunnel |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 225, 226 (PokéRadar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 225, 226 (PokéRadar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9, 42 (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 15 |bwrarity=Swarm }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant.| yellow=An agile Pokemon that lives in trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything.| gold=It is extremely ill-tempered. Groups of them will attack any handy target for no reason.| silver=It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes.| crystal=It lives in groups in the treetops. If it loses sight of its group, it becomes infuriated by its loneliness.| ruby=When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath.| sapphire=When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath.| emerald=When it starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign of anger. However, since this happens instantly, there is no time to flee.| firered=Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy.| leafgreen=Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant.| diamond=Mankey lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged the whole colony rampages for no reason.| pearl=It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason.| platinum=It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason.| heartgold=It is extremely ill-tempered. Groups of them will attack any handy target for no reason.| soulsilver=It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes.| black=It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason.| white=It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason.| }} Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line